Nearly all vehicles now include sensors and computer systems for monitoring the operational status and performance of vehicle systems and components. Some vehicles also include telematics units for capturing sensor data and system information, and for communicating such data and information to an outside data center. However, existing systems have numerous limitations. For example, some systems avoid the use of cellular communication capability due to the cost of cellular data transmission, the complexity of incorporating such technology into each vehicle in the fleet, and the power requirements associated with such communication capability.
Prior systems seek to overcome these difficulties by using limited distance RF communication capability instead of cellular communication capability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,370,268 describes a system where telematics data is communicated from a vehicle to a central database via a transmitter/receiver in the vehicle and sensors positioned around a facility. Such system includes only medium range communication capabilities, and does not enable communication with the vehicle when it is located outside of the facility. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,494 is directed at a wireless communication system which employs separately installed wireless infrastructure with storage and processing capability. This system enables a wireless device in the vehicle to communicate locally with the wireless infrastructure, which thereafter communicates on a periodic basis with the management system. In this system, the vehicles communicate only when positioned near the intelligent wireless infrastructure, and the cost of installing and maintaining the wireless infrastructure is prohibitive.
Additional systems in the marketplace require complex installation, such as manual hardwiring of the telematics unit to sensors and systems in each vehicle. Unfortunately, the time and labor required for such manual installation makes it prohibitively expense and impractical for use in a fleet of vehicles, particularly where the fleet contains different vehicle makes and models and where the fleet vehicles are being replaced every two or three years.
The technology described in prior systems also does not allow a fleet owner to readily manage vehicle operations where data collection and vehicle system functionality differ from one fleet vehicle to another fleet vehicle, or where different data collection and vehicle system functionality is required in a single vehicle at different points in time. This means that current technologies do not enable a fleet owner to manage a fleet where fleet vehicles can participate in multiple vehicle programs.